


Mystic

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

You shouldn’t have come here. You should’ve told them you were out of town or something, besides, Myra was supposed to be on duty this weekend. But when she came down with the flu you’d been called. You’d worked with this entertainment crew before and had enjoyed your experience with them.

This party was an Avengers party, not that you’d known that until the party started, and your chances of being caught were way higher than they would normally be. After all, the Avengers worked with magical people like Dr. Strange, Scarlet Witch, Thor and Loki. Tony Stark has been wandering through the massive room for over an hour now, slowly making his way closer to you.

A young woman is currently sitting across from you, eyes wide as you shuffle your cards. Technically they’re your great-great-grandmother’s cards but you’d been gifted them on your 18th birthday.

“Alright, I’m going to fan the cards out and I want you to pick 5 cards. Place them face down on the table.”

“Okay.” You can see the excitement in her eyes, she pulls five cards and places on the table. You put them in order then flip them and read them. You make it more dramatic than is necessary but people usually like that.

“Mmm.” You hum staring down at the cards. “I see good fortune in your future,” the girl smiles, “unless you’re not careful.” Her eyes widen again. “There’s a figure, lurking in the shadows, they will seem like they’re a friend but really they don’t have you best interest at heart.”

“What happens if I’m not careful?”

“A much harder path. Trust those in your life now. Their gut, and yours, should be listened to and trusted.” You tell her, she nods solemnly then stands and wanders away. Ina, your cat stretches over the cards and you give her chin an affectionate scratch.

“Sweet girl.” You murmur as she purrs loudly, “just a few more hours Ina, then we can go home and rest.”

A pair of giggling girls come up next. They want to know about their love lives and Ina looks at you with disgust.

The first of the two girls has met her future husband but they aren’t friends. Or even acquaintances yet.

Her friend on the other hand has a very unlucky streak ahead of her. She’ll marry three times before she finds the one, self esteem is the likely cause.

“Know your value beautiful girl. Do not let a man turn your head and capture your heart with a few pretty words or trinkets. You are worth so much more than you know.” You advise and she blinks at you in surprise. Neither girl is laughing now. They walk away looking more somber but also, hopeful.

“Don’t look at me like that Ina. I couldn’t just let her go without some sort of warning.” You tell the cat whose only response is the flick of her tail.

“Are you talking to your cat?” A surprised voice asks and you glance up to find yourself staring into the brown eyes of one Tony Stark.

“Yes. She’s very judgmental sometimes.” You tell him, once again shuffling the cards. “Interested in knowing your future Mr. Stark?” You ask with a small smirk. Of all the Avengers to have show up Stark is probably the safest. He more than likely will just see your gift as nothing more than a party trick.

“Dazzle me.” He says showcasing a row of white teeth. You give him the whole spiel of when to take a card, and to put it on the table face down. Once you flip them over you stare down at the cards.

“Hmm, interesting. There are two paths laid out here which tells me that with one choice you could get two very different outcomes. This mission you’re going on should be successful but you need to keep your ego out of it.”

“And if I don’t?”

“The mission will fail.” You tell him simply, looking up you’re surprised to see he’s watching you with a very intent look on his face.

“I see the death card.”

“It doesn’t mean literal death. More of an ending of sorts. It could be a business deal, a friendship, a relationship. Besides, endings aren’t always a bad things, they often increases our self awareness.” You gently run your fingers over Ina’s head and are rewarded with a brief flash of knowledge. “Oh, and Mr. Stark?” You say as he stands, he looks back over his shoulder at you, “The first wave will be easily defeated. Don’t be fooled.” His brows furrow but he nods and walks away, his cell phone pressed to his ear.

You do fourteen more readings and both you and Ina are completely exhausted by the end of the night. Reading takes a lot out of both you and Ina, enough that you don’t notice the man following behind you as you make your way to the subway.

Ina leaps up onto the top of your bag, she likes to ride there by your hip. When you reach down absently to scratch her head and find her butt instead you’re confused. Glancing down you see her staring behind you, her jade eyes unblinking. You start walking faster.

You look over your shoulder and see his face, it’s not a familiar ones but those eyes, you swear you know those eyes.

You trot down the stairs and through the turnstile then wait anxiously for the train to come. The man seems to have not been following you but now Ina’s attention is on a blonde woman standing just down the platform from you.

“Ina?” You mutter and she gives a warning growl. So soft you almost don’t hear it. Risking a look over at the woman you’re surprised to see her eyes are identical to the man from before.

This is not a normal woman. Slight terror seizes you but you know that Ina will help protect you. She always has. She’s still growling at the, person, when the train rolls up. You can feel their electric blue eyes on you as you board the train, but they don’t move to follow you, which is a relief. You don’t relax again until you’re home.

You lock the door and pour holy water and salt along the entrance of the door and all of the windows then place a few crystals out for protection. Ina watches as you put up the protections, her tail flicking back and forth as she does.

“Okay Ina. Whadda think? This work?” When she seems to accept your work you head for the bathroom to shower and get ready for bed.

Lavender goes on your pillow and once you’ve stopped flopping around on your bed Ina hops up onto your bed then curls up near your head on her own pillow. Diva.

When you wake the next morning and nothing has been touched you relax considerably. You forget about the incident quickly, going about your normal routine. You and Ina go down to the farmer’s market, visiting with a few friends as you do your shopping.

The three mornings later two men come bursting into your apartment the door crashing open.

“Ina!” You shriek and she leaps to your defense, her body transforming into that of a panther.

“Down kitty.” A nasally voice says and she suddenly shrinks back down to her cat size.

“Ina!” You call again and she leaps into your arms. “Ekam su elbisivni, os on seye nac ees!” You quickly whisper dashing back into your room before the men can grab you.

“Come out witch.” His voice calls again and you can feel his magic. It’s stronger than yours, enhanced somehow. “Wodniw nepo.” You whisper before launching yourself out of the window and then over the railing of the fire escape. “Evig em a tfos gnidnal!” You mutter again and the second your feet touch the ground you start running.

“I don’t think so.” The dark haired man appears in front of you and you’re suddenly rooted to the spot. “Hello witch. Do you know who I am?” When you don’t answer he sighs heavily, “My name is Dr. Steven Strange and Tony Stark has required your presence at Avengers compound. Not that I like being his personal lackey but if it’ll get him off my back I’ll do it.”

“Wha-?” You mumble as he grabs your wrist, ignoring the hiss from Ina. He pulls you through a portal you’re suddenly outside of the city and in a heavily wooded area. While you’re taking in your suddenly new surroundings he does something by your throat.

“Stark!” Dr. Strange, who is living up to his name, yells and Tony Stark comes stalking toward you.

“Strange.” Tony nods at the man.

“I took her voice so she couldn’t do any spells, give this to him, he’ll know what to do.” Dr. Strange says before he opens the portal again and vanishes.

“You come with me.” Stark says tilting his head toward the compound. You follow him in a daze, your arms wrapped protectively around Ina. If you could get the small black box from him you could get your voice back and get the hell out of here.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony brings you to a room then locks you in it. There is a chair and a table and a camera in the corner. Ina sits in your lap, offering you comfort as you stress about your sudden kidnapping by the Avengers.

Twenty minutes later the door hisses then opens. You look up at the doorway and your breath is knocked from your lungs. He’s got to be six foot two if not taller. His black hair is about shoulder length, swept back and away from his face and he’s lean but clearly strong. The small black box containing your voice is in his hand, and when he hums softly you look up at him. Those eyes, his ice blue eyes are the same ones from last night and you gasp crying “you!” But of course, without your voice nothing comes out. He laughs softly and you scowl at him.

“Little Witch, I’m going to give you your voice back. Should you try any of your tricks there will be consequences that neither you nor your familiar will like.” His voice is low and slightly accented but not like you’d expected. Ina hisses as he comes closer, taking a not clawed swipe at the air as a warning. “Relax familiar, I’m not going to hurt her.” He placates, this doesn’t do much to calm her or the low grumbling warning she’s giving.

The black box is enveloped in green mist that travels into your throat. It’s a warm, soothing and oddly familiar feeling. He waves his hand and you find yourself no longer sitting on the cold hard chair but instead you’re in a plush green armchair. He joins you, sitting in a chair of his own then pressing his fingers together and leaning forward.

He looks like a therapist. And the extra little bit of your personal space he’s taken makes you uncomfortable so you lean back.

“What is your familiar’s name?”

“Cat.” You lie quickly, hoping he doesn’t notice the tremor in your voice.

“Would you like to try again? The truth this time?”

“No.”

“Little Witch, I am the God of Mischief and Lies. It will not do to lie to me.” He warns softly. “Will you tell me your name?”

“Sol.” You give him your stage name, in all of great-grandmother’s books it says to never give away your name or your familiar’s until you know exactly who you’re dealing with.

While you know exactly who he is, Loki is well known, you don’t exactly trust him.

“Sol?” He looks at you doubtfully, “is this some sort of joke? I knew Sol. She was a Norse goddess.”

“I don’t know what to tell you oh great god of mischief and lies.” He purses his lips at you. It takes everything in you not to laugh at the irritation so clearly written on his face.

“I see you’ve been taught something about magic. I’m not fae. You can tell me your name.” He says softly, he waves his hands again and procures a table with a teapot, two cups, sugar and cream. “I am only trying to help.”

“Help who?”

“You Little Witch.”

“Why did you follow me the other night?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You didn’t change your eyes oh Loki, God of Mischief and Lies.” Those very eyes meet yours in surprise, “you were a shorter, red headed man then a woman with blonde hair.” He studies you for a moment then leans back in his own chair with a sigh.

“Alright, if I answer your questions will you answer mine?”

“Yes.” You notice that he didn’t say he’d answer your questions truthfully, so you won’t either.

“I followed you because Stark asked me to. Now, what is your name?”

“I prefer you just call me Sol. Why did Mr. Stark want you to follow me?”

“He wanted to know if you were a threat. You knew about a mission that was confidential. How did you know?”

“I didn’t, I mean not really. Why are you asking me these questions and not Mr. Stark?”

“Because you are a witch and I’m more powerful than you. How long have you been practicing magic?”

“I don’t do magic, I mean I know some really basic things but mostly I just use the magic I have to read the cards.”

“Show me.” He twists his wrist and produces some cards. He places them on the table and when you pick them up you can’t help but stare at them in awe.

“These are beautiful.”

“Thank you.” A small smile tugs at his lips.

“Are they yours? Do you read?”

“Yes, not often but I do.”

“What would you like to know?” You ask as you start shuffling the cards.

“Tell me about my month.” Ina hops off of your lap and sits on the table, her jade eyes watching him. You pause to give her a scratch under the chin causing Ina to purr loudly. Loki watches your interaction with Ina with interest but doesn’t say anything. You spread the cards on the table and he wordlessly pulls some from the spread. You flip them over and try to ignore how you can feel his blue eyes studying you.

“Alright, so what I’m seeing is that your month will continue without much of a change. There will be a few surprises, one that will shift your whole outlook. I can’t tell what it is though. Something to do with another person.” You absently scratch between Ina’s shoulders. “A woman, someone from your past.” You tell him squinting down at the cards. “Sorry, I can’t get anymore specific.”

“It’s alright Darling, can you show me some of your magic?”

“I only use it in emergencies, I get really tired.”

“That’s probably because you’re untrained. The more you use your magic the stronger you’ll get.”

“Why would I use my magic more?”

“Don’t you want to learn to use it? Control it? If not I’ll tell Stark you’re only a mild threat and he’ll probably let you go.” Probably isn’t very promising.

“What do you mean by probably?”

“I don’t know what Stark will want to do with you. Especially if he decides you’re a threat.”

“But you don’t think I’m a threat?”

“Not to me.” He says simply, “but not many are.” Ina hops off of the table and back onto your lap. She puffs out her chest and gives a low warning grumble. “It wasn’t a threat familiar.”

“Do you understand her?”

“Yes, I speak Allspeak so I understand any language there is, including cat.” He explains. “Now will you show me some magic?”


	3. Chapter 3

“I don’t know if I have energy to.” You tell him as you stroke Ina’s fur. She turns on your lap, pops up onto her back legs pressing her front paws to your chest. She gives a little chirp at you and you scratch under her chin. “You think so?” You ask her as she stares at you with those all knowing eyes of hers. “Alright, if you’re so sure can I tell him your name?” You glance up at Loki and see that he’s watching your interaction with Ina with interest. His elbows rest on the arms of his chair while his hands cover his mouth.

“Anything in particular you’d like me to do?” You ask and he shakes his head.

“Whatever you can.” He says and you blink at him.

“That’s really not helpful.” You grouch and for some reason it earns you a small smile from Loki.

“Can you make fire?”

“Evig em erif taht seod ton nrub.” You mutter and a small ball of blue flames flick to life in your hand. It doesn’t burn you but does put off a lovely warmth. Loki waves a hand putting out your little fire.

“What about water?”

“I don’t know water.” You tell him, “My grandmother taught me things that I might need in the forest. So I know how to summon water but not create it.”

“Then summon it.” He says producing a glass. How he does magic is mesmerizing, it’s so thoughtless and effortless.

“Retaw raen emoc otni siht ssalg thgir ereh.” You mutter, Ina gives a quick chirp as your vision swims. Instead of the water going into the cup it dumps everywhere but the cup, soaking you, Ina and Loki. At first you think he’s going to be furious, but when you blink tiredly up at him Loki just laughs.

“Not bad darling.” He says wiping the water from his eyes, “not bad.”

“Yrd su.” You mumble and you and Ina go from dripping to just damp, you go to try again when Ina gives a sharp meow. You glance down at her in surprise and she rubs her head along your jaw.

“Little Witch you need to stop.” Loki says pulling your tired gaze to him.

“I’m fine.” You lie the words feeling heavy on your tongue. “Yrd su.” You mumble again as your vision blurs, you shake your head and Ina makes a distressed noise. It’s the last thing you know before you pass out.

When you come to the sun is warm on your face, something warm sits on your stomach as you lay on one very comfortable bed. You bury your fingers in Ina’s fur and her purr is low and loud. When you open your eyes you see she’s in her panther form and looking quite pleased to see you awake.

“Hi,” You mutter running soft fingers down her snout. “Should’ve listened to you.” She makes a chuff that you know means damn right you should’ve then climbs off of the bed. You sit up then, and watch in astonishment as Ina shrinks back down to her cat form and hops up into Loki’s lap.

“Ina was very mad at you.” He says softly as he pets Ina. “She was also very mad at me but we’ve worked things out.”

“She’s a very forgiving cat.” You tell him with a small smile before you suddenly realize what he had said. “She told you her name?” You ask in surprise.

“Yes, she did. You were out for nearly three hours.”

“Oh, where exactly am I?”

“My chambers.”

“Your…chamb… your bedroom? This is your bed?” You ask he and nods, “why did you bring me here?”

“Would you have preferred to stay in the interrogation room?” He asks, one eyebrow raising. Considering the comfort you’re in on his soft bed with it’s perfect pillows you have to admit this was the way to go.

“I guess not,” you admit before swinging your feet over the side of the bed. “I am starving though.”

“Save your strength.” Loki says before a wave of his hand. A platter of food appears on the nightstand next to you. It’s full of all your favorite foods, okay maybe not all your favorite foods but as many that could fit on the tray. There’s ice cream, waffles, bacon, strawberries, grapes and chicken noodle soup. It’s a strange assortment but everything looks, and smells, amazing. “I didn’t know what you might want so I thought I’d give you options.” Loki says as you stare in amazement at the food in front of you.

“It’s so effortless for you.” You tell him after two waffles, “I just, it’s so amazing I wish it was that effortless for me.”

“You need to practice.” He says with a smile. He’s far nicer than you’d thought he’d be. “Magic must be practiced, even those of us who are born with it must practice.”

“What’s it like to be born with magic? Did your parents have to chase you around and stop you all the time?”

“No,” Loki says looking somewhat confused, “it comes out in little ways. Unexplainable things will happen, don’t you remember?” You laugh at the puzzled look on his face.

“Remember? I wasn’t born with magic.”

“Of course you were.” Loki says, looking at you sharply. “If you weren’t born with magic where do you think it came from?”

“My grandmother told me that it the magic comes when we turn eighteen.”

“That may be when it makes itself known, appearing when you turn eighteen but I promise you little witch, you were born with that magic.” You narrow your eyes at him.

“And how exactly do you know that?” He gives you an irritated look.

“I’m a god, remember?” You roll your eyes at him but he stands suddenly displacing Ina, he makes his way toward you. “Give me your hand.”

“What?”

“Your hand please Sol.” Loki says holding his hand out for one of yours. You give it, and he peers down at your palm before pressing his free pointer finger against your skin. You watch, as magic dances across your skin. It’s bright, a golden color that mixes with his green and honestly it’s the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen.


	4. Chapter 4

“Woah.” You breathe and Loki laughs softly.

“Your magic is quite potent.” He tells you before dragging his finger across your palm again. This time the gold magic spills out like blood might from the line that Loki drew across the palm of your hand. “Interesting.” He mumbles and you wait anxiously. But he doesn’t say anything, you lose patience and nervously ask.

“What?”

“Oh,” Loki’s eyes snap up to your face, “I’m sorry darling. I got distracted, your magic is fascinating.”

“Is that a good or bad thing?”

“It’s a good thing, it’s just puzzling.” He says still holding the back of your hand in his. “Your magic is natural, you didn’t get it from a potion or a curse or anything. But that’s not the thing that I find so fascinating, your magic is old. So old that it’s nearly as old as mine.”

“I don’t understand. What does that mean?”

“It means that this isn’t your first life.”

“What?”

“Well it’s either that or you’re an immortal and you’d know if you were an immortal.” You stare at him, unblinking. Is he insane? You, you’d remember if you’d lived before wouldn’t you? You definitely weren’t immortal. You remember being a child, in this era too. But Loki seemed so sure that these were your only two options. He’s staring down at your hand again and you yank it away.

“I’m not, I’m not.”

“Darling breathe.” Loki says in a soothing voice but it doesn’t do you much good. You’re still panicking, how? How? How? His cool hands cup your face snapping you back into reality. “It’s okay, you’re alright.” He soothes and you nod dumbly. It’s okay? You blink at him.

“How can you say that and just expect me to be cool with it? You just told me that I’m either a reincarnation or an immortal.”

“But you’re still you.”

“But I’m not! If I’m a reincarnation I’m literally someone else.” Loki seems at a loss for how to comfort you but Ina hops up onto the bed next to you and climbs into your lap before hopping up onto your shoulder. She curls around the back of your neck and purrs happily.

“This must seem like a lot.” Loki says softly, “your magic is a gift, and I can help you learn how to really use it.”

“This is a lot.” You admit Ina’s purring is so soothing, “all I know is that grandma left out a whole lot of information when she told me about our families magical gifts.”

“What exactly did she tell you?” Loki asks magicking himself a chair and sinking into it. He’s no longer touching you, something that you shouldn’t feel so disappointed about.

“That we were blessed with magic, every other generation has the gift. She was magic, could do simple spells like heating water and making fire. She taught me too, but my magic always seemed better than hers, faster.”

“So your mother had no gift?”

“My dad.”

“Interesting, magic does usually follow a bloodline but it usually is the same gender too.”

“Well my dad didn’t have any magic.” Loki nods, “would my magic be so old because it was passed down?”

“No, the gift is the ability to use magic not the magic itself. It’s quite confusing.” He adds when he sees your furrowed brows. “There is magic everywhere, even on Midguard, but your people in the past feared it so those who had the ability to use the magic hid it, were killed or left world.”

“Left world?”

“Yes, I brought some of the Midguardians to other worlds where they could live safely and practice their magic. Which is another reason it surprises me that your magic is so old. If I would have noticed it before I never would have left someone with your kind or potential on Midguard.”

“Why?”

“I’d want to be your teacher. To train you to use your magic, in fact I’d like to train you now.”

“Oh,”

“Is that not something you’d like?”

“I don’t know.” You answer honestly, “it’s a big commitment. Can, can I think about it?”

“Of course. Is three days long enough?” He asks, his voice is neutral but you catch a glimpse of his face and see the disappointment there.

“Yes, thank you.” You say before sitting there for a few awkward moments. “Could you, would you let me go home please?”

“Ah. Yes. Of course.” He says waving a hand absently in the air and a portal opens.

“Thank you.” You tell him softly before gathering Ina up in your arms and walking through the portal you go into your little living room. It looks exactly as it did when you left this morning, honestly you’re stunned that it’s been less than a day and all of this has happened.

You try to go back to normal. You really do. But it doesn’t help that you feel like you’re being watched all the time. At the end of the second day you even growl,

“Loki! Stop it!” But the feeling doesn’t go away.

It’s the morning of the third day when there’s a gentle knock on the door. You’re annoyed. He hasn’t left you alone yet and now he’s here first thing in the morning? You yank the door open ready to give Loki a piece of your mind when you stop suddenly.

It is a god standing outside your door. Just not the one that you were expecting.

“Oh my god.” You mumble and Thor laughs softly.

“Not unless you believe the Norse stories.” He says with a smile.

“You’re not the Norse man I was expecting.”

“Oh?” He asks with a raised brow.

“It’s just, I only met Loki and he’s going to want an answer to the question he asked.”

“Yes, that’s why I’m here.” Thor says and you suddenly realize how rude you’re being.

“Oh, forgive me. Would you like to come in?” You ask stepping back from the doorway.

“Thank you.” He nods and walks into your apartment and you close the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

It’s so very strange to have Thor sitting at your kitchen table. He’s so different from his brother, big, blonde and with a voice like thunder, Loki is sleek, lithe and cool. You place the cup of tea in front of the large blonde then sink down opposite of him. The cup looks so tiny in his large hand that you have to resist the urge to laugh.

“What brings you here, uh,” you pause not sure what to call him.

“Thor.” He supplies before taking a sip of the tea.

“Thor.” You echo.

“I want to talk to you about Loki.”

“What about him?” You ask, somewhat panicked. “Is he okay?”

“He’s fine. He’s been short and irritable, like he was when he first came to Midguard but I think that you might be the reason why.”

“Me?” You breathe looking surprised as Ina weaves her way through Thor’s ankles.

“Yes. I don’t blame you, you don’t know what his offer means.”

“I’m sorry, but I’m lost here.” You tell him and he laughs softly.

“Yes, I’m not doing a very good job at explaining this.” He says, reaching down to give Ina a scratch. “Hello Ina.” He says and she chirps back at him.

“Don’t tell me you have all-speak too.” You say and Thor laughs.

“I do.” He affirms with a smile, “May I speak candidly?”

“Please.” You tell him, and he nods.

“Loki told me he offered to be your teacher.” He says and you nod, “in all the time that he’s been able to be a teacher, nearly a millennia, he has never taken on a student.” This statement doesn’t seem to have the effect on you that he is expecting. “It’s a huge honor. Loki is one of the most powerful magic wielders in the universe. Many would kill to learn from him.”

“So what you’re saying is that I’d be crazy to turn down his offer.” You clarify and Thor glances across the table at you.

“What is it that causes you pause?”

“It’s just a lot.” You say looking down into your cup of tea. “One minute he wants to see my magic then I overexert myself and end up waking up on his bed. Then he tells me that I’ve been reincarnated! Or that I’m an immortal! It was,” Ina has hopped up onto your lap and you’re absent mindedly stroking her fur. “It was just a lot.”

“I understand.” Thor says gently, reaching his hand across the table to cover yours. “Loki said you call yourself Sol.”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“It was what my grandmother called herself. She said it was a family name, to honor our history.” Thor looks thoughtful for a moment before asking another question.

“How long has magic been in your family?”

“I’m not sure. At least six generations, me, my grandmother and her grandmother but I don’t know any further.” You tell him your fingers drumming anxiously against the cup of tea in your hand. “Why?”

“What do you know about Norse legends?”

“Uh, not much. Just a little about you, Loki that your dad’s name was Odin and he had ravens or something. That there’s a goddess named Freya and Hela is the goddess of death and has like a giant wolf thing.”

“So the basics.” Thor says with a smile, “don’t worry most Midguardians don’t know much about Asguard and the Norse stories. But there is one you should know. Sol, she was one of our friends. She was the goddess of the sun, her brother Mani of the moon. Sol went missing, almost a millennia ago, she and her magic just, vanished. Mani went a bit mad looking for her, he said that he would not return to Asguard until he found his sister. Until she was returned safely and we haven’t seen either of them since. Sol loved it here, she said the sunrises and sunsets were some of the most beautiful. I’ve always believed she came here and something happened. You and your family could be the proof.”

“What do you mean?”

“If your family did her a service of some sort she may have gifted your ancestors magic.”

“Can you do that?”

“I can’t but Loki could. I don’t have magic like that, I could bless your children though.”

“Yea, not ready for any of those yet.” Thor chuckles lowly.

“Noted.” He takes another drink of his tea then leans toward you. “I would consider it a personal favor if you agreed to learn under Loki. I’m afraid that he’s going to get bored and start causing trouble.”

“So you want me to be a distraction?”

“Is there any harm to learning how to control your magic?” He asks ignoring your question. You sigh and drop your chin into your hand.

“I suppose not.”

“So will you allow him to be your teacher?”

“Sure.” You say unenthusiastically and Thor laughs that low laugh again.

“Please, contain your excitement.” He says drawing a laugh from you. “Shall I tell my brother that you’ve agreed or would you like to?”

“You can tell him. But only if you tell him to stop spying on me.”

“Spying?”

“I’ve felt his eyes on me since I left the compound.” You tell him looking down at your tea, the leaves are almost visible and you’ve been teaching yourself to read the leaves.

“Oh, that isn’t Loki. That’s Heimdall. He’s the keeper of the Bifrost and watches over the universe for me. He also keeps an eye on Loki and other Asguardians when I need him to.”

“So why is he watching me?”

“I don’t know.” Not exactly the answer you were hoping for. Your brows furrow and you jerk your chin away from him in discomfort.

“Can you tell him to stop?”

“Heimdall. The Lady Sol wishes to be left alone.” Thor says he looks thoughtful for a moment then hums. “It seems my brother asked for your protection.”

“What?”

“Loki asked Heimdall to watch over you, to make sure you were safe.”

“Why?”

“I have no idea.”


	6. Chapter 6

You go back to the compound the next morning. Your Lyft driver had looked at you like you were insane when you’d asked to be taken to the Avengers compound but had nodded. He dropped you off and you and Ina had made your way to the front gate.

“The compound isn’t open for tours today.” An extremely bored sounding guard says not even looking up.

“Uh, I’m here to see Loki.” You tell him, “he’s expecting me.”

“Right.” The guard says still not looking up, “No one ever comes for Loki, unless they’re groupies.” He glances up, “you don’t look like his usual groupie.”

“Because I’m not.” You say starting to lose your patience, “I’m here to learn to control my magic. Please can you just let Loki know that I’m here?”

“No.” He says and you huff before folding your arms and stalking away. Ina meows getting your attention, you look down at her and she looks to the sky. Oh, Heimdall. Maybe he’ll hear you like he did Thor. You look up at the sky and feeling kind of foolish clear your throat.

“Uh, Heimdall? Can you please let Loki know that I’m here? The guard won’t let me in.”

You don’t receive a response so you head back over to the gate.

“I’m still not going to let you in.”

“Okay, maybe you could just call someone? If you won’t call Loki could you call Thor? Or Tony?”

“Listen here bitch, I’m not gonna call anyone. Should you fail to leave I’ll handcuff you and call the police.”

“You should be kinder to my guests,” a cool voice says, “or being fired is the least of your worries.” Loki glares down at the man whose eyes widen in fear.

“Loki.” You say and he turns his gaze to you. His eyes instantly softening.

“Hello Darling,” he says pushing a button and the gate opens. “Come on in, it’s nice to see you.”

“Thank you, I’m excited but also kind of scared.” Loki holds a hand out for you, and you take it as he opens a portal. You follow him through and Ina chirps softly at him.

“Hello Ina dear, are you telling on your witch?” She meows again and he laughs. “Yes, he was quite rude wasn’t he?”

“I feel like I’m missing part of the conversation.” You grumble and Loki smiles at you.

“As your power gets stronger you’ll be more able to understand her.”

“That’s cool.” You tell him looking down at Ina, “will it work for all animals or just her?”

“Just your familiars. You may get more depending on your power level.”

“You don’t have a familiar.”

“I’m different. I’m a god.”

“Is that going to be the standard response? I’m a god?” Loki chuckles again.

“Perhaps. Much of how my magic works is because I’m a god.”

“Thor said something about my magic maybe being a gift from Sol.”

“You met Thor?”

“He came to my house yesterday.” You didn’t know this was supposed to be some sort of secret.

“Why?”

“I don’t know.”

“Don’t lie to me Darling. It won’t go well.”

“Maybe you should ask him. It was a private conversation after all.” You amend, not technically a lie. Loki lets out a low sort of growl but doesn’t push it, “and no snitching from you either.” You mutter to Ina who also grumbles at you.

“So secretive.” Loki coos, “will there be no persuading you to tell me?”

“Does it honestly matter? He cleared some things up for me. That’s all.” You say folding your arms over your chest. Loki studies you for a few more moments before turning away with a small frown. “I’m here and I’d like to learn.”

“Good. This is probably not going to be easy but if you work at it and you practice I think you’ll catch on quickly. The first thing I want to teach you is how to open a portal. That way you don’t have to deal with the front gate every time.”

“That sounds wonderful. Didn’t know there was such thing as an Avenger groupie until today.” You roll your eyes, “ever meet any of them?”

“Are you jealous Darling?”

“No, just curious.” You attempt to lie to him again, he doesn’t exactly call you out but he does chuckle lowly. “Can we get started?”

“Anxious?” He asks turning back to you with a furrowed brow.

“Excited.” You tell him with a wide smile. And you are excited but you’re also a little terrified. What if you screw up? What if you’re terrible? What if your magic isn’t as strong as Loki thinks it is? Ina meows loudly drawing your attention to her and you give her chin a scratch.

“I thought you said you were excited.” Loki says looking concerned.

“I am.” You insist then sigh, “and I’m also terrified. I have a whole lot of doubts.”

“Like?”

“What if I’m actually terrible? What if my magic isn’t strong enough? What if-“

“Hey, Darling. Breathe.” He says softly, one of his hand taking yours. “Any Magic you have is enough.” He assures and you and you suddenly feel much better about all of this. “Portals aren’t the most difficult thing to work on but they can also be tricky. What I’m saying is if you don’t get this right away you don’t have anything to be ashamed of.”

“Do you think I’m going to struggle?” You ask, one brow raised.

“I’m just saying don’t get discouraged if you do.” You nod and let out a slow breath.

“I’m ready.” You tell him and with a smile he begins.

It takes you nearly an hour to make a portal from one side of the room to the other, but Loki seems pleased. Ina has only hissed a warning once when you’d gotten dizzy and Loki had immediately stopped you. That was the only time he’d gotten upset through the entire six hours of training you’ve done.

He’d been encouraging, protective and impressed by what you’d been able to accomplish. After he makes you create your own portal back to your home he escorts you through.

“I just want to put up a couple of wards for protection if that’s alright.” He says and you nod then watch tiredly while he does some magic while walking around the perimeter of your apartment. “There. Now, so I don’t need to have Heimdall watch you should you need me just say my name and I’ll be here in an instant.”

“Just Loki?”

“Ah, good. It works.” He says, “You look like you’re going to fall asleep on your feet. Get some rest. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I work tomorrow.”

“We will worry about it later.” He says with a wave of his hand. “Please rest.”

“I will. Goodnight Loki.”

“Goodnight Darling.” Then he opens a portal and steps through.


	7. Chapter 7

You spend the next month running around like a crazy person. You’ve got work, training with Loki and then the side gig of card reading with the carnival company. Loki had wanted you to quit reading cards but it actually paid really good money for the work you were doing plus tips.

You head home one Saturday evening, the hair on the back of rises as Ina hisses. Something isn’t right. You almost make a portal but if you don’t close it quickly enough you’re going be bringing whoever is following you along with you home and that wouldn’t be good.

“Ina. Watch.” You tell her and get a low growl in response. You know she’s on high alert and you’re ready to run. Unfortunately you and Loki haven’t covered defensive spells yet, something you’d be sure to rectify next lesson tomorrow.

“Ekam em elbisivni os yeht tonnac ees. Ecnelis oot dluohs edih em.” You whisper, fading from view and becoming silent, like you’re part of the shadows. Loki didn’t particularly like how your grandmother’s book taught you magic because you still had to whisper them and they seemed to take longer but in a pinch the spells worked well enough. His were more powerful and faster but they still took more concentration, so really they weren’t that much faster yet. But they would be once you got better at them. The feeling is still following you. 

“Wohs em ohw swollof.” You mutter and someone halfway down the block starts to glow. His eyes meet yours and it’s like he can actually see you through your spell.

You don’t wait to find out and take off at a run. Ina jumps off of your bag and runs next to you, and you pick up your speed without her weight throwing you off. You round a corner and suddenly fall through a portal. Ina luckily makes it through next to you as you crash into a well built African American man.

“Hello witch,” he says with a sneer. Before you can react he has a hand wrapped tightly around your forearm. Ina let out a snarl as she launches herself at one of the other men that have gathered around you.

“A familiar!” The man cries, his grip only tightening.

“Loki!” You scream why can’t you remember the other man’s name? The one that watches!

“I’m not Loki. I’m Mordo, and I’m here to take back what you don’t deserve.” He raises a hand and you bring a knee up into his groin. He grunts but is too fast for you to actually land a good hit. He starts pulling your magic from you, it’s like he’s sucking the energy out of your soul.

“Loki!” You cry again hoping to gain, Hamdoll, no, Hemdall? Oh god what is his name? You need him to notice you’re in trouble.

“I told you, I’m not Loki you stupid girl.”

“I don’t think,” a cold voice says as the air temperature rapidly drops, “that she’s talking to you.” Your breaths are coming in short pants that you can see in the sudden cold.

“Who are you?” Mordo says, not letting you go but at least he’s not currently drawing your magic from you.

“I am Loki. God of Mischief and Lies, son of Odin, Brother of Thor, the King of Asguard. It would do you well to let go of Sol.”

“Sol?”

“The woman.” Loki sneers and Mordo looks down at you.

“I’m not going to hurt her. She’s a mortal, I’m taking away her magic.” You didn’t know it could get colder but it does. Mordo must see anger on Loki’s face because he shoves you back and Loki catches you as Mordo dives through a portal.

“Are you okay?” Loki asks gently, he’s got most of your weight as you slump against him.

“I think so. Just tired. Ina? Where Ina?” A small meow comes from your left and you go to get her but Loki doesn’t let go.

“Let me darling.” He says softly and with a flick of his fingers Ina floats gently toward you to rest in your arms. “You did well little familiar.” Loki praises before sweeping you up off your feet. “Why didn’t you call Heimdall and ask for me?” He asks.

“I couldn’t remember his name.” You admit softly, “that felt awful. Like he was sucking out my soul.”

“He may as well have been.” Loki grumbles as he carries you through a large room that you haven’t seen before. “A mortal who doesn’t deserve magic.” He huffs setting you gently down on a long couch type chair. Ina let’s out another pitiful meow.

“Is Ina going to be okay?” You ask looking at the exhausted cat in your arms.

“She’s going to be alright. She is the one that came and got me after all.”

“What?”

“That’s how I found you. Ina sent half of her soul to come and get me. The other half stayed and protected you.”

“Ina,” you soothe petting her as you hold her against your chest. “Is there anything I can do for her?”

“No darling. I’ll take care of her.”

“She’s my familiar. I should be doing something.”

“Yes, she’s your familiar. So anything you do to help her could be detrimental. After all she helps you use and control your magic.” Loki reminds you so you continue to anxiously pet her.

“Relax darling.” Loki says, bringing you a cup of something, “here, this is for you,” he places a saucer on the floor, “and this is for you Ina.”

“What is this?”

“Restorative tea. My mother used to drink it after she used too much magic at once.” You sip the tea and make a face, Loki chuckles “it’s quite bitter.”

“Just a bit.” You agree with a wince after swallowing a second mouthful. It too is in the fanciest cup you’ve ever seen, this whole place is elegant and you feel very out of place in your leggings and sweatshirt. “I’ve never seen this part of the compound before.” You comment and Loki freezes. Suspicion suddenly fills you. “We are at the compound right?”

“Actually, no.” Loki says still not looking at you. “We’re in Asguard.”


	8. Chapter 8

You nearly drop the teacup.

“Excuse me?”

“I brought you to Asguard. I felt it was safer since that monster tried to take your magic.”

“I’m on another planet?”

“Yes, drink your tea.” He says and you scowl at him.

“I thought Heimdall had to bring you to Asguard.”

“He may have helped with my portal but there are other ways in and out of Asguard. It is how I left before New York.” He says the last part darkly, looking down at the floor with anger in his eyes.

“Sorry.” You mutter before choking down the last of the tea.

“Whatever for?”

“I brought up a bad memory, I’m sorry.” You tell him setting the tea cup down on the small table next to you. You stand and make your way to him, he looks alarmed at first but once he sees you can move easily his whole body relaxes. You gently reach up and tuck some of his hair back behind his ear before softly saying, “thank you for saving us. But I don’t ever want it to happen again. I don’t want to have to rely on you to save me from anything ever. I need to know how to protect myself.”

“We can start as soon as you and Ina are well rested.” Loki promises, “but if you’re feeling up to it maybe I could show you around while your familiar rests.”

“Do you promise you’ll teach me?”

“I swear it.” He says and you weave your arm through his. “Do you mind if I change your clothing to something more Asguardian?”

“Not at all.” He thinks for a moment then with a flick of his wrist you’re clothed in the softest piece of fabric that you’ve ever felt. It’s a olive green color with a gold trim along the neckline, sleeves and floor and a black belt rests on your hips. “Nice.” You say glancing down at your outfit. Even the shoes are the most comfortable you’ve ever worn.

Asguard is beautiful. It feels somehow more wild but also more advanced. You meet many of the other courtiers who all seem familiar but some of it you know is only from the stories of Norse Mythology you’ve heard over the years. You and Loki are enjoying a dinner in the garden, when a black raven lands on Loki’s shoulder and caws loudly.

“If he insists.” Loki huffs and the bird flies away, “Odin will be joining us soon.”

“Your dad is coming?”

“Technically he’s not my father but yes.” Loki says a small smile gracing his lips.

“I am not prepared for this.” You grumble, “what do I even call him? Cuz Thor is king right? And if your last name has to do with your father who is his? Do I just call him Mr. Odin?” Loki catches one of your hands and presses a kiss to it. You blink at him startled by the action.

“Just relax darling. You can call him whatever you like.”

“Yea that doesn’t work for me.” You tell him but you don’t have any more time to panic because Odin steps into the clearing. He’s got a white beard, one bright blue eye and an eyepatch over the other. There are ravens flying above him and he stalks toward you with purpose.

“Familiar magic.” He says his blue eye sweeping over you.

“I agree,” Loki says and you look back and forth between the two men.

“Sorry, what?”

“Your magic is familiar. Each person’s magic feels different but yours feels familiar.”

“Could that be because of Thor’s guess about where I got my magic?”

“And where is that child?” Odin asks as he sits on the chair that Loki creates for him.

“He thought that maybe my family had helped Sol, so she gifted us some magic.” The two share a look again and you let out a huff of irritation. Loki chuckles as a warm body brushes against you, a soft meow alerting you that it’s Ina. “Ina!” You cry happily as she hops into your lap purring happily.

“You’re looking much better Ina.” Loki says and she chirps at him. “Ina, the All-Father Odin.” She studies him with serious eyes, only her tail flicking.

“A beautiful familiar.” Odin says, “she holds much power.”

“They both do.” Loki agrees as they stare at you some more.

“Not a freak show gentlemen. Human being here.”

“Maybe not.” Odin mutters, “May I see your magic?” You look over at Loki, you don’t want to over exert either you or Ina.

“I don’t think that’s the best idea. They were attacked earlier by some fool who tried to steal her magic.” Odin looks shocked then furious.

“Are you alright?” Odin asks you gently.

“Feeling much better. I’m relieved Ina is okay, it was just weird. It felt like he was sucking out my soul.”

“Has this man been dealt with?” Odin asks looking over at Loki who scowls.

“He managed to escape me but he won’t for long. I was more concerned about getting these two to safety, to Asguard.”

“Would you like Heimdall’s help?”

“If he’s not busy.” Odin nods and one of his birds takes off flying to wherever Heimdall is.

“Well, you are welcome here for as long as you need.”

“Thank you.” You tell him with a small smile, he’s not as intimidating as you thought he’d be.

Once Odin leaves you and Loki alone you realize how tired you’ve become and slowly your eyes drift shut.

“Darling? Would you like to go to bed?”

“If you don’t mind.” You murmur and he nods then helps you to your feet. You keep a hand tucked in the crook of his arm and Ina stays happily in your other arm.

“I’d like you to stay in my room, at least until we have this man taken care of.”

“His name was Mordo. Or that’s what he called himself.”

“That helps.” Loki says as he leads you through the room he’d first brought you to and into a second room with a large bed in it. The bed looks so comfortable you almost cry, you know that you’re going to be asleep in seconds. “What would you like to sleep in darling?”

“A big T-shirt and shorts.” You tell him and Loki nods before your other clothes have vanished to be replaced with a big green T-shirt and a pair of black shorts. “Is it alright if Ina sleeps on the bed too?”

“Of course. I don’t need much sleep so if it’s alright I’ll join you later?” You nod before climbing into the bed. It’s so large you could fit four people in it and still have room to spread out so you’re pretty sure you won’t even notice Loki. He presses another soft kiss to your hand then quietly leaves the room. You’re asleep in minutes.


	9. Chapter 9

You spend three days in Asguard before you can convince Loki you’re strong enough to start learning defensive spells. You’re pretty sure he only relents because neither you nor Ina will stop pestering him. You see why he’d been hesitant, the defensive spells are exhausting. You do recover much faster on Asguard though, something that Loki isn’t surprised by.

“It’s because of the magic that is ingrained in the planet.”

“It’s nice.”

“Nice enough to stay here?” He asks hopefully, this topic had been a battle since day one. He wants you to stay here, indefinitely, where you’re willing to give him two weeks. You have a life on earth, one you will eventually need to get back to and you’ve already been here a week.

“You know where I stand on this Loki.” You tell him with a soft sigh, you can’t keep going in circles about this.

“But I want you here.” He says softly, his hands taking yours, “I want to keep you safe.”

“You told my jobs I’d be back next week.” You argue, “I need to be back.” When you look over at him you see guilt flash through his eyes before that cool, stoic look is back. “You did tell them right? Loki?”

“Of course I did.”

“Don’t you dare lie to me.” You growl and he looks over at you in surprise. “Did you, or did you not tell me that you informed my bosses that I would be back on Monday.”

“That’s what I told you.”

“So, did you actually tell each of my bosses I’d be back on Monday.”

“No.”

“Loki! I’m going to get fired! There’s going to be a missing person’s report for me!” You cry as you start to pace the room.

“Actually, you quit.”

“What!” You shriek as you turn on him. He looks coolly over at you as rage boils under your skin. “You lied, directly to my face.”

“I’m the God of Mischief and Lies darling. What do you expect?”

“You not to lie to me! Thor is the god of fertility and you don’t see him fucking everyone!” You yell before turning and storming out of his room. You know your way to the gardens now, Ina trotting along behind you. On your way there you see the bridge and stop suddenly as a thought forms. You turn and change course heading for the golden dome that Loki had told you Heimdall watched from. You could open a portal but you kind of want to walk on the rainbow bridge. Just to say that you have. It sparkles under your feet, the light shooting through the glass like surface is every color of the rainbow, which makes sense considering what the name of the bridge is. Water rushes toward the dome down below the bridge making the bridge the only place for an invading army to attack. Unless they can fly but either way they’d have to get pat Heimdall, something that Loki has assured you only he has ever done.

You walk into the large dome and gasp softly. The gold room is beautiful, the man at the other end of the dome has his back to you but he’s massive. He’s dressed in all gold and holds the biggest sword you’ve ever seen.

“Um, hello.”

“Hello Sol.” His voice is deep and soothing, “what can I do for you today?”

“Are you Heimdall?”

“I am.” He turns to look at you and you’re startled by his golden eyes.

“Your eyes are beautiful.”

“Thank you.”

“Do I know you?” You ask glancing up at him with a raised eyebrow.

“I believe our souls have met before.” He says somewhat cryptically.

“What do you know that Loki hasn’t told me?” You ask folding your arms over your chest.

“I know many things Loki hasn’t told you.” He says and you let out an irritated huff.

“Okay, let me be more specific. What do you know about me that Loki hasn’t told me?”

“Again, there are many things.”

“Heimdall.” You whine and he laughs. It feels so easy with him, so natural. “Please, I’m furious at Loki right now and about five seconds from asking you to send me back to Midguard.”

“Why would you want to go back?”

“I have a life there. Or I did before Loki screwed everything up and lied to me.” You hold up a hand before Heimdall can say anything, “yes, I know he’s the god of mischief and lies but that’s not an excuse. Now, will you please quit beating around the bush and tell me what I want to know?” Heimdall sighs heavily and when you’re about to give up hope he starts to speak.

“You, are the daughter of Sol.” He says it so simply that you actually have a hard time comprehending what he’s saying.

“What?”

“You’re the daughter of Sol.” He repeats and you blink at him.

“How is that possible? My mom doesn’t have any magic.”

“It’s a title. You are descended from the goddess Sol, therefore you’re a daughter of Sol. You, are the thirteenth daughter which makes you the most powerful which is one of the reasons Loki wants to protect you and train you.”

“One of the reasons?”

“He is quite taken with you.” He says with a little half smile.

“I don’t know how I feel about him.” You admit quietly, “he told me what he’d done and took pleasure in it, like he was proud of himself for tricking me.”

“Try not to take it personally. He takes pride in tricking everyone. Especially Thor.”

“I just, I trusted him with my life. Now, I don’t know if I can trust him again.” You sigh, “Honestly I’m suddenly doubting who you say you are.”

“I am Heimdall.” He says and you shake your head.

“That’s not good enough.”

“How would you like me to prove it Sol?”

“Send me home.”

“You are home.”

“Send me to earth. To my apartment.”

“How about I send you to Thor.”

“Why won’t you just send me to my apartment?”

“Loki has forbidden it, the man who tried to steal your magic knows where that is. You may not go back. But there is a place for you at the Avengers compound, which is where Thor is.” Your heart sinks but you pick up Ina and look up at the golden eyed Asguardian and nod.

“Then send me there.”


	10. Chapter 10

You’re pretty sure you’re going to throw up when you suddenly hit the ground. Your knees buckle and you fall forward keeping Ina tucked tightly against you with one arm as you catch the yourself with the other. Male voices are speaking to you but you’re not quite with it enough to comprehend what they’re saying. You hear a low, warning growl come from Ina who you reach blindly for. You’re not surprised that she’s in her panther form, pacing in front of you.

“Woah! Woah! Down kitty!” One of the voices says as the rushing in your ears dies down.

“Where did the panther come from?” Another voice asks.

“20 bucks on Barnes winning in a fight against the panther.” A third voice chimes in causing a small smile to tug at your lips.

“Thor. Where is Thor?” You pant slinging an arm over Ina’s shoulders and tilting your face up toward the voices. To your astonishment the first face you see is that of Captain America himself, Steve Rogers has some of the most beautiful eyes you’ve ever seen.

“Ma’am, are you alright?”

“I think so, I’ve never travelled by the bifrost before, it was, intense.”

“What about the panther, where were you hiding her?” The brunette Bucky Barnes asks, he’s tense, as if he thinks that Ina is going to jump him at any second.

“She’s just protecting me, it’s okay Ina. They’re Thor’s friends.” You say as you go to stand, a wave of nausea rolls through you.

“Woah, you okay?” The third man, Sam Wilson, asks reaching for you but he jumps back when Ina lets out a snarl.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” You mumble burying your face into Ina’s shoulder. “Please, can someone get Thor? She knows him, I know him.”

“He’s on his way ma’am.” Captain America says

“Sol. My name is Sol.”

“Alright Sol, is there anything we can do for you while we wait?”

“No, I don’t know, I’m sorry.” You mutter into Ina’s fur unsure if the men can even understand you. It feels like hours later but you know it’s only moments when you hear the familiar voice of Thor.

“What is it that you needed me for Captain?” He asks not seeing you at first. When the men shift apart your eyes meet Thor’s. “Lady Sol. What are you doing here alone? Where is Loki?”

“Probably in Asguard where I left his dumbass.” You grumble as you slowly stand again. “Does the Bifrost always feel that terrible?”

“I can’t believe that Loki let you take the Bifrost alone.” Thor says not answering your question.

“He didn’t.” Thor’s head jerks in surprise as he reaches down for your hand, Ina allows him to pull you to your feet but keeps herself between you and the rest of the Avengers. Thor tucks your hand into the crook of his arm before he starts slowly away from his teammates.

“Just breathe through your mouth, it helps the sick feeling after the Bifrost.” He advises gently and you nod before taking a deep breath through your mouth. “When we get back to my rooms I’d love to know why you’re back on Midguard unprotected.”

“Does is look like I’m unprotected?” You ask gesturing at Ina who growls lowly.

“I meant no disrespect Lady Ina.” He says looking past you at where she’s padding silently along beside you. “Do you think her reaction to the other Avengers might be because you’re more vulnerable without my brother?”

“At the moment I don’t care. He lied to me Thor. He took away my independence and my livelihood! And he thought it was funny that I’d trusted him!” You’re more angry than you thought you’d be.

“Ah, so it’s the independence you’re angry about.”

“I’m angry because I trusted him and yea, I guess a little bit about the whole loss of independence thing.” You tell him looking up at him curiously before you narrow your eyes at him. “Eht eurt mrof eb nwohs ot em.” You hiss and the glamour falls away revealing Loki, but not the one you’d been expecting. Instead his skin is blue and his eyes are red, he has raised bumps on his face and for a moment you’re stunned. Then he’s back to the Loki you recognize, except for the eyes.

“Happy?” He growls, those red eyes flashing.

“Happy isn’t the word that I’d use.” You hiss back and he looks stunned that it’s anger, not fear, in your voice.

“Scared? Repulsed? Disgusted?” He spits out and it’s your turn to be stunned.

“You’re an idiot.” You tell him before grabbing the sides of his face and pulling his lips to yours. You kiss him soundly, he’s stiff at first but quickly relaxes and kisses you back. His hands splay across your waist and he bends you backwards as his tongue dips into your mouth. You groan softly, someone clears their throat and you yank away from Loki in surprise. He keeps an arm wrapped around your waist as he glares at his brother.

“So I see things have been worked out.” He teases with a smile on his face.

“Not exactly,” you say and both brothers look at you with a smile. “You lied to me again. You acted like you were Thor and looked like Thor. It was only because I know you that I knew you were Loki. How long would you have let me believe you were Thor?”

“Until I knew why you were so angry with me.”

“I told you!” You cry trying to move away from him but his grip stays firm.

“My love, I will work on being more honest with you if you will try to be more patient with me.” You blink up at him, he just, he just called you his love. You’d be a damned liar if you said it didn’t make your heart race in your chest.

“No more tricks?”

“I will do my best.” He promises and relax back into him.

“Then so will I.”


	11. Chapter 11

It isn’t easy. Not for either of you, Loki’s default is to lie, it’s frustrating not knowing if you can trust him. But slowly it’s gotten better.

“My love,” Loki says as you prepare for your sparring session with Steve. Loki had convinced you to move into the tower and once there you’d become close friends with the soldier. “Heimdall has found Mordo. The Scarlett Witch, Dr. Strange and I are going for him.”

“Not without us you’re not.” You tell him changing your Midguardian clothing for Asguardian armor. Ina roars her agreement. Already in her panther form.

“I don’t want you there. He’s already tried to take your magic once.”

“But I’m not Midguardian anymore.” You argue, as your magic had grown in strength you’d slowly grown less and less human and more like Sol, a goddess. You’d even started to recover some of her memories, and your fondness for Heimdall was remembered. He’d been a source of information about the goddess you’d descended from. “Besides, the ones that shouldn’t be there are Scarlett Witch and Dr. Strange. They are humans who have magic. Exactly what Mordo wants to get rid of.”

“Apparently he and Strange have a history. They were partners or something years ago.”

“And you honestly think it’s a better idea to have him there than me?” You ask folding your arms over your chest.

“I don’t care deeply for him as I do you.”

“Your flattery isn’t going to keep me from going. If it’s a magical battle you’re going to need help and you know we work best when we work together.” Loki scowls at you, something that might have intimidated other people but you’re used to it by now. You scowl back before he lets out an exasperated sigh and you know you’ve won.

“Fine. Come on.” He grumbles and you weave an arm through his. “One condition,” he says before opening the portal. “If I ask you to go, go.”

“As long as it’s not the first thing you do. You’ve taught me well, now let me help.” His mouth is in a thin line but he nods once then opens the portal.

“Ah, you brought the witch.” Dr. Strange says sounding bored, you twitch your fingers causing magic to sweep through the space and much to your pleasure he looks surprised.

“Not a witch Strange, she’s a goddess.” Loki says sounding proud. An arm wraps around your shoulders and Loki pulls you flush against him and presses a kiss to your temple.

“Interesting.” Dr. Strange says but he doesn’t elaborate. “Mordo is coming, I noticed an influx of magic, he’s gathered followers and they’re growing in either number or powers.”

“Heimdall said numbers.”

“So it’ll be the four of us against many.” Wanda mutters, a small frown on her face.

“Five. I couldn’t convince Wong not to join us.”

“Why wouldn’t you want him to?” You ask, if there’s such a large number with Mordo why wouldn’t Strange want the help.

“I want someone here to protect the sanctum.” You glance up at Loki.

“What if we left Ina here? Would it be harder for us to help if we’re apart?”

“I don’t think that would be a problem. But she isn’t going to like it.” You look over at Ina and see that Loki is correct, she’s glaring at you in only the way your familiar can.

“So let’s do that only if we have no one else to trust, obviously someone with magic.”

“Agreed.” Wanda says eyeing your glaring familiar.

“Would Heimdall be willing to watch it and if it is attacked he can let us know?”

“He likes you better my love. Why don’t you ask him?”

“Heimdall?” You call and Loki gently tilts your head back until you can suddenly see the guardian.

“Sol. My friend.”

“Would you be willing to watch over the sanctum while we deal with Mordo and his people. If it is attacked grab one of us to come defend it.”

“Of course.” He nods his golden eyes sparkling, “be careful my friend. I have missed you.” You give him a broad smile then tip your chin back down and lose your connection with Heimdall.

“We’re good.” You tell the rest of the group.

“Good, now we need a plan of attack.” Strange says conjuring up a few seats.

“I have a plan,” Loki grumbles.

“If that plan is attack it’s not a plan.” You cut him off and he huffs glaring over at you in mock irritation.

“You ruin all my fun my love.”

“You love it.” You sass back before kissing him softly.

“Can we get on with it?” Strange asks in an irritated voice and Loki chuckles lowly before sinking into a chair and pulling you gently down into his lap. You know that half the reason you’re perched there is because it’ll annoy Dr. Strange. You don’t mind, he is pretty fun to get going and you can’t fault Loki for causing a little bit of mischief.

“Well, get on with it then.” You drawl and Loki chuckles quietly behind you. Strange rolls his eyes but both Wanda and Wong look more than a little amused by your antics. The other three sit down and Ina lays at your feet before Strange slowly starts working out a plan.

Something about it doesn’t feel quite right though and you bite your lip before leaning back into Loki.

“My cards please.” You mutter and an instant later his cards are resting on top of his open palm. “These are yours. I’d like mine please.”

“Any particular reason you need to read the cards?” Wrong asks looking curiously at you as Loki flicks his fingers again and your cards appear.

“Thank you.” You tell him taking the cards from his hand then pressing a kiss to his cheek and standing to make your way to the table.

You shuffle twice before flipping the cards and reading them silently. You can feel their eyes on you as you read but you don’t pay them any attention, you hum softly then frown down at the cards.

“My love?” Loki asks, you look over at him meeting those blue eyes.

“If we bring the humans they will die. This has to be just the two of us.” He stands and reads the cards over your shoulder as Strange protests. You’re not paying him any mind as Loki’s front presses against your back while he stares down at the cards.

“I agree. It’s not work the risk.”

“Do we get a say in this matter?” Wanda asks softly and both you and Loki answer at the same time.

“No.”


	12. Chapter 12

Battle sucks. You and Loki had bound the other three to the sanctum then stepped through a portal and had pretty much immediately started to battle Mordo and his forces.

At first Mordo had been pleased to see you, but once he’d realized you weren’t going to be the easy prey you’d been mere weeks ago he’d been less pleased. Much less pleased.

There were currently several different Loki’s fighting on the street, it was nearly impossible for you to tell which was the real one but when a hand closes around your wrist you know it’s the real Loki.

“I’m going to need your familiar’s help.” He mutters into your hair. His front is pressed to your back, holding you tightly to him. You glance at him confused before it clicks, taking your golden magic you shoot it through your body and into his and he grunts. His form does change though and the man before you isn’t Loki. You flick your fingers and he’s bound.

“You’re going to need more than my help when he learns that you copied him and touched me like that.” His eyes widen and you put him to sleep.

You jump back into the fray, searching for Loki with your magic, when you find him he’s got a dagger in each hand and is moving so gracefully it almost takes your breath away.

“Focus love.” He says with a smirk and you shoot an arrow of magic at one of the men who is just a bit too close to Loki for your comfort.

“How can I be when you’re not even watching your own back?” You sass back at him and he laughs.

“I want this over.” He tells you, it’s cool being able to communicate across what has become the battlefield.

“Okay?”

“I need your help love. Ina’s too.” The similar words send a chill down your spine. “My love?”

“It’s fine, I’m coming.” You open a portal and step through landing right next to him. He pulls you to him, one arm around your waist, your back pressed to his front, his right arm pressed against yours as he grasps your wrist. He holds your arm out and mutters, “watch.” You know the feel of his magic by now, it’s a balm to your soul and flows freely and easily over your body. Your magic mixes with his and it spills out over all of the battlefield. Each sorcerer it touches freezes them in place, the magic rolls out away from you in waves.

“Woah,” you breathe as you feel the power of your magic and his sliding across your skin. It feels exquisite.

“You were right my love. We do work best when we work together.” Loki purrs into your ear.

“What exactly are we doing?”

“Exactly what they would have done to you. We’re taking their magic and removing any knowledge of magic. That way they cannot try to learn magic again.”

“It won’t hurt them?”

“Less than it would have you. They are lucky I don’t take their souls.” He snarls, you turn your head and nuzzle Loki, your free hand grasps the wrist of Loki’s hand that’s around your waist.

“Loki,” you coo in an attempt to soothe his anger, “We’ve won.” You tell him. He’s saved Mordo for last, something you’re not surprised by.

“You will never touch her again.” Loki sneers shifting closer to Mordo. “You will never see her again. You will forget about this life you had and walk cursed for the rest of your life.” The horror crosses Mordo’s face for only a second before his eyes glaze over. “My love.” Loki says holding out a hand for yours.

“Ina.” You say and your cat leaps into your arms before you take Loki’s hand.

“My sun goddess. As your teacher I am proud. As your love I am enamored.”

“It is because of you Loki,” you say softly as you let him lead you through a portal. “You knew what I could become before I did and for that I am grateful.”

“Grateful enough to come back to Asguard with me? We have four months of celebrations and I know Heimdall would love to see you again.” You pretend to think hard about the question for a moment but the smile that breaks across your face betrays you.

“I’d love to come back to Asguard with you.”

“Truly?” He breathes seeming to hardly believe you’ve said yes.

“Truly.” You tell him with a laugh as a smile lights his features too.

“Excellent! I was very worried you would say no.”

“I can understand why you might think I’d say no, I did have quite the temper tantrum last time I was there. But Asguard felt like home in a sort of strangely familiar way.”

“Most likely due to Sol’s magic in you. Should that continue to grow like it did last time you were in Asguard Mani might show up again.”

“Mani?”

“Sol’s brother. He said he would only return when she did and your powers grow more like hers every day. I would be unsurprised if the Norns called you to become the next goddess of the sun.” Your jaw drops and Ina let’s out a soft meow drawing your attention to her soothing purr. “I don’t mean to cause you stress my love. I don’t even know if any of that will happen. What I do know is that should you take up the mantel of Sol I would be honored to love the goddess of the sun. Should you not I will still be honored to call you my beloved.”

“You and your words.” You tease him before pressing a kiss to his jaw. “Could you open a portal? I didn’t care much for the bifrost last time.”

“Of course my love.” Loki says before the portal is opened in front of you. “Heimdall we are coming home at last.” Loki says softly. Loki brings you through the portal and back onto Asguard, the portal closing behind you with a snap.

God it feels good to be back on Asguard.

Back home.


End file.
